Infinite Soul Eater: A Symmetrical Story
by Deadly Shinigami
Summary: Death the Kid along with his weapon partners Liz and Patty Thompson are sent on a special assignment from his father, Lord Death to protect IS Academy from Kishin influence that might threaten the school and it's students. Will Kid find any form of symmetry in this school to keep him sane? Let's hope so. Follows the LN, the other main characters of Soul Eater will appear later on.
1. Prologue: A Symmetrical Beginning

Hello all and welcome to this marvelously symmetrical fanfic. Yes I know I have other fanfics that I am working on and have to update, but I just had to post this, and I will continue with my other fanfics.

This will be the first ever Soul Eater/IS crossover ever.

This idea came to me and I just couldn't wait to write this. As the description says this will follow everyone's favorite OCD nutcase Death the Kid along with the others. I just thought that this idea was just too funny and I hope you will agree.

I will try to keep the characters in character for this fanfic. If I made a character ooc please tell me politely and I will correct myself to fix the problem.

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or Soul Eater, both series along with the respective characters belong to their respective owners. What I do own is the idea, this fanfic.

As always please Read, Review, Follow and Fav. Please no Flamers or Trolls.

Now that I got that out of the way enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue: A Symmetrical Beginning.**

* * *

It all started as a normal day for Death the Kid, he got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, checked to see if everything is perfectly symmetrical, that includes checking if he remembered to fold the end of the toilet paper into a triangle (which he always does) and left for DWMA with his weapon partners Liz and Patty Thompson.

It was all normal until he along with his weapon partners were called to the Death Room by his father Lord Death.

"You wanted to see me father?" asked Death the kid walking into said Death Room accompanied by Liz and Patty.

"Ah, yes I called you three here with some good news." said Lord Death happily in his usual high, squeaky voice.

"Good news?" asked Kid with a raised eyebrow.

Then Patty says in an excited tone "Are we gonna get a Giraffe? I always wanted one!"

Then Liz asks in her normal tone of voice turning to her sister "Do you see a Giraffe anywhere?"

Patty then proceeds to look around the Death Room and then under a little rock slightly bigger than a pebble and says "No, I can't find one."

"Then we aren't getting one." says Liz deadpanning her sister.

"Anyway, what is the good news father?" asked Kid after watching Liz and Patty's comedy routine and turning his attention back to his father.

"Ah yes, the good news," says Lord Death in his usually happy tone, apparently he was watching said comedy routine as he turns his attention back to Kid "I have an extra special mission for you, it also includes a special present as well."

Kid then asked with a raised eyebrow "Ok let me get this straight, I was called here for a special mission and a present?"

"Not just any mission and a present," Lord Death continued "the mission sends you to protect a special school from any kishin influence, and what the present is has to do with said school."

"Ok, I'm listening." says Kid sounding abit more interested to find out more about this mission he will be going on.

"I knew you would say that," says Lord Death happily while clapping his over sized cartoony hands together as he continued by saying "and that's why I will be having someone else explain the next part to you."

Just then a high pitched giggling that didn't belong to Lord Death, since this voice sounded distinctly female, said voice sounded like it belonged to a young girl. The voice filled the Death Room causing Kid, Liz and Patty to look around to see where the voice is coming from.

Lord Death then moved out of the way to reveal where the voice was coming from, said voice came from the mirror that Lord Death was in front of which hid it from view.

What shown in the mirror was something that Kid didn't truly expect. This person was apparently Japanese, with long purple hair and purple eyes.

The woman in the mirror was smiling and waving happily to Death the Kid.

Kid then pointed to said mirror while looking at his father and asked "Father, who is this woman."

Said woman then said smiling "Let me introduce myself. I am the great genius Tabane Shinonono. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**TBC**

つづく

**Author's Note**: There you have it, the prologue. If you are wondering why it's so short, the reason is the prologue needs to be symmetrical, so Death the Kid won't have an OCD attack, the upcoming chapters will be longer.

I hope I kept everyone in character so far, if not please tell me. I will probably be following the Light Novels for the story of IS so I will probably be using some of my writing style I use in _IS: Special Circumstances_, since the writing style was liked, and it is rather easy the way I write to follow the LN.

You all know where Death the Kid, Liz and Patty are going, and can probably already guess what Kid's present will be.

I'll update when I can, see ya later.


	2. Ch1: Death meets Rabit

Hello and welcome back, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue chapter of the fanfic.

Wow, 35 views so far. Well it's nowhere near the amount of my other fanfics, but I noticed there are more views from the US, that's where I live. But Luckily I got some reviews, thanks Order and Chaos, and also arandomreviewer. If you have an account but are not signed in you can click a button on the reviews to sign in, but that's from the main site, I think just from the main site.

This chapter will start up at the spot where Kid sees a rather odd woman in his fathers mirror, but will be altered since the prologue was made to be symmetrical, for any OCD nutcases out there. This chapter will be much longer than the last.

I will try to keep the characters in character, mainly the cast of IS when they find out about the Soul Eater cast's powers, when the time comes that is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this fanfic, my ideas, and any original content.

Well on with the show. Let's roll up our sleeves and get to work.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death meets Rabbit, a special mission for a Meister.**

* * *

**Last time we left off, Death the Kid was summoned to the Death Room by his father for news on a special mission.**

**-Death City, Nevada: Death Room.-**

What shown in the mirror was something that Kid didn't expect. This person was obviously of Japanese decent, with long purple hair that went down her back and reached her hips, she has purple eyes and where those...bunny ears on her head, said bunny ears where made of some kind of metal and appeared to be mechanical, attached to a headband. She was dressed in a frilly maid like dress, that was as blue as the sky, just like Alice in 'Alice in Wonderland'. The apron and huge butterfly behind her is eye-catching. Her body is very streamline and curvy. And what was most eye-catching were those huge breasts, not like Kid was staring but he could tell she was probably bigger than Blair.

_'Why is she in cosplay?'_ thought Death the Kid as he examined her.

The woman in the mirror was smiling and happily waving to young reaper.

Kid then pointed to the woman in said mirror while looking at his father and asked "Father, who is that woman?" he asked this 'cuz he has no clue who she is since he has never seen her in his life, he wouldn't forget a woman who looks like that.

The woman in question then said while smiling "Let me introduce myself. I am the great genius Tabane Shinonono. It's nice to meet you."

Kid then thought _'Wait, she said her name is Tabane Shinonono, I have never seen her before in my life. So why does that name sound familiar?'_ After a second or two, and after the eight perfectly symmetrical gears in his head spun eight time, no more no less, it finally hit him why her name sounded so familiar.

Kid then said after hitting his fist into his palm "Wait, Tabane Shinonono, as in the woman who created the IS, that Tabane Shinonono?"

She then smiled happily and said excitedly "The one and only. Not only is he smart, but he is also cute! You raised him well Skull-chan~" she said the first part directed to Kid and the other part towards Lord Death.

_'Skull-chan?'_ thought Kid with a raised eyebrow.

Lord Death then spoke up "Thank you Tabane, and your right, he is my cute little boy."

"Father, stop saying that, I am not a kid anymore." he said this slightly annoyed. Kid then let out a sigh and turned his attention back on this _'Tabane'_ woman. "Anyway, my name is Death the Kid. It's a pleasure to meet you. And I am glad to be able to match the name with a face." he said with a bit of a smile.

"Death the Kid is a nice name, as well as those 3 cute white stripes on the left side of your hair." said Tabane while smiling in her usual happy tone, unaware that what she said would triger another one of Kid's episodes.

That comment caused Kid to be on his knees while hitting the floor with a fist sobbing in one of his OCD indused fits "They're hideous, I'm an abomination! I'm filthy and dirty! And unbalanced! Why is there only one set of stripes?! I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I deserve to die!"

Tabane then looked to Lord Death and asked while pointing to Kid slightly confuzed "Um, is he ok?"

Liz who up till this point was silent then spoke up "You don't have to worry about him. Kid always gets like this, but he'll be fine. And the names Liz Thompson, nice to meet ya. And that's my lil' sis Patty." she said the last part while motioning towards Patty who is giggling while patting Kid on his shoulder while saying "There, there Kid." trying to calm him down.

Tabane then said "Anyway, if Kid-kun is ready to hear the next part, I will tell him about this mission he will go on."

Kid then finished having his fit about his hair not being symmetrical, he got up dusted himself off a bit and said "I'm not too sure about the nickname _'Kid-kun'_, but continue."

Tabane then smiled and said "That's what I like to hear, that and you referring to me as the "sexy genius Tabane" and if you would ask me out or marry me, but being my boyfriend is good too." she said this while winking at Kid in a flirty manor.

That caused Kid to blush a little, and get slightly annoyed as he said "W-will you just continue." he hadn't known this woman for more than a day, and now she is commenting about his hair being asymmetrical, requesting him to refer to her as_ 'the sexy genius Tabane'_, and now she is hitting on him.

"Anyway the mission you will be sent on will be to protect IS Academy from posable Kishin influence. And that being said, for this mission you will be enrolled into the academy as a first year student. Isn't that cool?!" Tabane said the last part excidedly with a happy smile.

Kid then looked surprised about what his mission is "Wait, wait, wait. I will be sent to IS Academy as a student for this mission? Isn't the IS, I don't know, _only_ able to be piloted by _females_? I get Liz and Patty, but I'm a _guy_." Kid emphasized the words 'only', 'females', and finaly the most important of all 'guy'.

Tabane then replied while smiling in a happy tone "Well that _was_ true until recently, Ichika Orimura was the first male to ever activate a Infinite Stratos. That being said you and your two friends over there will be in the same class as him when he enters into IS Academy. You will be able to pilot a Infinite Stratos by using your soul wavelength, along with any other male DWMA student/s that might join you on this mission in the future. And I didn't make it so females can only use my creation, it just happened."

Kid then asked "Ok, so I'll be going to IS Academy along with this _'Ichika Orimura'_ person. Is there anything else we need to know before heading out on this mission?"

Tabane then replied happily (apparently she's always in a good mood, for some reason) "Yes, since you are gong to enroll into IS Academy, I think it's a good idea to get you your very own personal IS!"

Kid then looked rather surprised by this and said "Wait a second, you're just going to give me my own _personal_ IS? No strings attached?"

"Yup, just think of it as a sort of gift from me to you. As long as you accept the mission that is." Tabane replied sincerely (he hoped).

After a couple of seconds thinking Kid said "Alright, I'll take the mission. But I have to ask," Tabane then tilted her head to the side a little and asked "Yeah?" Kid then continued "Will my personal IS have core number 8. That's the only way I will accept this mission is if the core along with the unit itself are perfectly symmetrical, if not you're on your own."

Tabane then smiled and said "Well Kid-kun, you drive a hard bargain, but you got yourself a deal."

Kid then had a small smile and said "Alright, now that we got that out of the way, when do we leave for IS Academy? But is there anything else I need to know?"

Tabane then smiled and said "Yes, there is. Before you go to IS Academy, you'll have to read the reference manual, get an IS piloting suit made as well as the IS Academy uniform, which you can have both custom made to suit your taste. And I will have to build your personal unit as well, all that will take about a week at most. And as for when you will be leaving on this mission, you will be leaving in 2 weeks time, that's when Ikkun will start his first day."

Kid then said "And if that's all, we'll go get ready to head out."

Tabane then smiled cutely and said "Ok, I'll see you soon Kid-kun~" she then blew a kiss towards Kid who's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and had a small blush on his cheeks. The mirror's image then returned to being reflective.

Kid the sighed as he said "That is one strange woman, and annoying too." he then said "Alright father we'll be packing our things and head out."

Lord Death then said "Alright, and be sure to contact me when you get there, and every once in a while with updates on the mission. And stay safe out there."

Kid then said "Don't worry father, I will," he then turned to walk out and said "Liz, Patty, let's go"

Liz and Patty replied by saying "Alright Kid/Sure thing Kid." they then followed their meister out of the Death Room to go to Gallows Mansion and pack.

**-Time skip.-**

After Death the Kid, Liz and Patty returned to their home Gallows Masion, they started to pack what they will be taking on their new assignment of protecting IS Academy from Kishin influence.

When they finished packing their belonging that they will be sending to IS Academy, which took Kid MUCH longer to pack than Liz or Patty, since Kid needed to have every thing packed perfectly symmetrical, which involved Kid to pack and unpack, then repack his belongings. After that they were finished with the packing part.

They then got their school uniforms, (which they never had to wear until now) made to their liking, which Kid ordered his to be perfectly symmetrical much like what he normally wears, and threatened the person who was making said uniform that if it wasn't symmetrical and if he found even just one thread out of place, he would inflict major pain upon the person making it, (and he would too, trust me when he says he will, he will).

They also had to have pilot suits made for them. Liz and Patty had matching suits, which Liz didn't liked her's at first, while Patty loved her suit. Kid had his pilot suit made so it would also be perfectly symmetrical. Kid had his pilot suit be mostly black in color with white linings, he also had them add his signature white rectangles on the shoulder area, much like his suit he usually always wears.

The measuring of his pilot suit is something Kid doesn't want to talk about, it was way too invasive and the woman got a little handsy with him.

He was told by Tabane that she finished his personal IS and he will receive it when it is delivered to IS Academy.

**-Time skip. Flying to IS Academy, Japan.-**

Currently Kid, Liz and Patty are flying over the ocean on Kids trusty skateboard, Beelzebub in their new IS Academy uniforms, Liz and Patty in weapon form and Kid piloting Beelzebub while standing symmetrically.

Patty asked/whined "Kid, when will we get there."

Kid then replied slightly annoyed since Patty ALWAYS asks this on long trips "We will get there when we get there. Besides, it's not too far away right now, maybe an hour at most."

Liz then asked "Kid, what do you think our new school will be like."

Kid then thought for a couple of seconds then replied "I don't really know. But I read in the refferance manual that it is on it's own personal island. But what I do know is that it's a boarding school of some kind, and is populated mostly by females. But what I do hope is that it has plenty of symmetry. If it's like the DWMA then it will be absolutely beautiful!"

Liz and Patty both thought _''There he goes again.''_

Kid then spotted the main land and the bridge that leads to the front gates of the ISA and decided to land Beelzebub and head to the front gate that way so he doesn't draw too much attention, since people normally don't see a flying skateboard with a teenage boy on it everyday.

Kid then set down and let the wheels on Beelzebub touch the ground. He then took Liz and Patty out and let them return to their human forms, since walking around with two guns would be a problem if he was caught. And I don't think they will believe that they are actualy two girls in their weapon form.

Kid then said "Alright, now let me get a look at where we will be staying for the rest of this mission."

He then set his eyes on the school. Only to find it critically lacking in one small detail. Well to Kid it was lacking in one HUGE detail.

It was majorly lacking in symmetry. Which means it's totally asymmetrical, and to Kid it's a asymmetrical eyesore.

Kid then said "W-What. How can something that is said to be wonderful be so, so asymmetrical?!"

Patty then said "Come on Kid it's not that bad. Just think of the number 8 to get your mind off of it."

Liz then said "Wow Patty, that's rather mature of you."

Patty then looked confused and asked "What was?"

Liz then sighed and said "Never mind. Anyway Kid let's get going, or we'll be late."

Kid then replied "Fine, but it will still bug me, I just hope the classroom has more of a sense of symmetry than this school's exterior has."

He then got back on his skateboard and headed up to the front gate followed by Liz and Patty.

**-IS Academy, Japan.-**

**-Time skip.-**

***Ding-Dong. Dang-Dong.***

The hallway that Death the Kid along with Liz and Patty Thompson were walking down was completely empty except for the trio. Since classes were in session that is to be expected. And luckily Kid didn't run into any students along the way or there would have been a big commotion, that would be expected seeing as there is only just one male in this entire academy, (not counting Kid that is) and the presence of another male would probably rile them up further.

Kid then said "Ok, let's see, the receptionist said that we'll be attending class 1-1. Let's see... ah, here it is." said Kid as he found their classroom.

**-Inside class 1-1.-**

Maya Yamada the assistant homeroom teacher of class 1-1 was trying to calm down her students. Apparently there are rumors going around that a student from another class that was headed back to her classroom, spotted another male on school grounds, accompanied by two girls she has never seen before wearing the academy uniforms.

Some of the students in class were not entirely sure if these rumors were true or not, but they were not giving up on their hope that these said rumors are true. All she knew was that there were three new transfer students that were going to attend her class. Which made her a little nervous.

She then spoke up, but since she is a little nurvous it caused her to stutter, "O-ok class, please settle down. I know you heard rumors going around, b-but I need you all to s-settle down so we can meet the new transfer students. Um, y-you may come in."

She said the last part directed towards the door to the classroom to let whoever is on the other side of said door to know that they can come in. The door of the class slid open and three transfer students walked in. Many of the girls gasped but other than that it was relatively quiet, the class looked rather surprised at his presence, even Maya looked surprised.

This even caught the attention of one Ichika Orimura, the only male in the entire academy, who heard the rumors as well about another male being spotted on school grounds along with two girls, he was personally hoping if said rumors were true so that there will be another guy in the academy.

The three new students walked up to the front of the class with the male standing in between the two girls as he spoke,

"Hello everyone, my name of Death the Kid. But you can all me Kid, it's nice to meet you."

Ichika then thought 'Wait, Death the Kid?' not too sure about why he is called that.

* * *

**TBC**

**つづく **

**Authors Notes: **Yes there you have it, the first chapter of this wonderfully symmetrical fanfiction. I'm pretty sure I kept everyone in character so far.

And as you can see Ichika thought that the name 'Death the Kid' is odd, who can blame him, it's not at all common. You would think it's odd if you heard that name for the first time.

I will be describing how Kid along with Liz and Patty's ISA uniforms have been customized to suit their preferences. As well as how their IS pilot suits and what Kid's personal IS looks like.

So please tell me what you all thought in a review, if you want to that is.

If there is something I messed up on please tell me and I will try to fix it.

Until next time, and remember stay symmetrical.


End file.
